Fiona Belli
Aureolus Fiona Belli is the protagonist of Haunting Ground. Fiona's parents are killed in a car crash and she wakes up trapped in a mysterious castle where almost everyone and everything either wants to kill, rape, and possibly eat her body. Personality Although Fiona is not very athletic and lacks physical strength, she makes up for this with her wits and intelligence, brains over brawn, and often uses clever means to deal with the different predicaments she faces. She is very mature and is often quiet and introspective, but she is not weak-willed or introverted, and is highly determined to escape the castle alive. Fiona is also shown to be scared and frightened very easily, possibly due to a sheltered lifestyle. Unlike both of her parents who are school teachers, Fiona studies art and music instead; at one point in the game Fiona comments that she has some skills at playing the piano, but no comment on how well. This shows that Fiona has a creative, artistic side. Fiona is shown to care for animals and is repulsed by animal abuse and suffering; for example, if Fiona examines a birdcage with a dead bird inside, she comments about how sick some people can treat animals, "The terrible things that people do to animals these days. It's just so upsetting." When examining a tiger rug, she comments on how terrible it must be to be walked on all day, "Is this real? Poor little thing. Being stepped and walked on all day..." Fiona feels strong sympathy towards Hewie who had been tied to a tree trunk with a wire by Riccardo Belli and left to die, and decides to free him resulting in the beginning of their bond. Fiona may have a heart condition because she is unable to run more than a few minutes without beginning to clutch her left hand against her chest, in addition to the constant vibrating of the controller. Her heart rate is very high, and she appears to have poor stamina and running endurance. She may also have anemia. The symptoms of anemia include chest pain, pale skin (Fiona has very pale skin), joint pain (Fiona is clumsy and trips a lot during the game), lack of oxygen and shortness of breath (backstepping several times in a row will cause Fiona to pant heavily). In panic mode, Fiona becomes extremely difficult to control, stumbles, and takes a while to get back up when knocked down on the floor. Other symptoms of anemia include fainting and dizziness (Fiona faints twice during the game). She may have fear-induced muscle spasms, since when she sees Debilitas after meeting Hewie, she instantly falls to the floor and is unable to stand up as if a stiffness has overtaken her body. She may also have some sort of photophobia or achromatopsia, because in panic mode, the screen turns black-and-white and has a shaky blur. Her physical condition may be attributed to the fact that her father is a clone. Appearance Fiona's platinum blonde hair is usually tied back with a light blue hair band and falls a few inches past her shoulders, while her short bangs hang freely just above her eyes. When let down it appears shorter due to the layers, but the longest portion is about the same length. Her skin is pale, with a pink tint to it. She appears to wear minimal makeup. Her eyes are of a light blue color, matching her hair tie. Around her neck she wears a simple, dark brown choker with a small charm attached. Her shirt's design is very complex. The main portions are of a white color, with a square collar and long puffed sleeves before stopping a few inches before the wrist. A blue brooch, presumably a sapphire, is encrusted just below the collar bone, with a small black border around it. Slightly above this, for the horizontal portion of the collar, is a brown strip of cloth with a white design embodied in it. There are similar strips on both sleeves, three total. The first, towards the top and the last, acting as a cuff, have matching designs, while the one that rims the end of the puffed part of each sleeve has its own design. The front of her shirt has various patterns running up her chest, on her stomach, and under the collar. The bottom has a snowflake-like design going over it, various parts above of which criss-cross and leave the areas below visible. The back of the shirt is open and beneath the bust line a blue string criss-crosses down and ends in a tied bow. Under all this a black undergarment, which is more visible from the back, with what might be a white strip at the bottom. Her skirt is of a layered, dark purple skirt begins around her stomach area and the upper half is simple and solid, while the lower half has folding and is slightly translucent. The skirt is rimmed with a flowery design and is quite short, ending well above her knees. Fiona wears black, translucent stockings with a solid edge and rusty brown boots. Her boots have a lighter rim which ends in a small V in the sides, where the zipping begins, also separating a vine-like, almost floral design. Aforementioned design is of a lighter color than the boots, matching the edges. Each boot also has a short, black underside heel, probably only an inch tall. In the very beginning of the game, Fiona wears nothing but a cream-colored, silk sheet. The player can unlock multiple costumes for her, and equip four types of earrings, as well as four chokers which change her appearance in-game. Boots do not change Fiona's appearance, however. Biography Not much about Fiona's life prior to the game is known, other than that she once visited a museum when she was a little girl and had a doll collection. Fiona was born with a hereditary birth mark on her back from her father, Ugo, and is the descendant of Aureolus Belli, as the 15th generation. She inherited the Azoth from her father, and is unaware of her ancestry. Fiona had only recently moved away from her parents to attend college and was visiting with them when she was involved in a car crash. Her mother Ayla Belli was killed instantly in the wreck, and while her father survived the initial crash, he was immediately stabbed by Riccardo with a knife before he could even exit the driver's seat. Haunting Ground After the car crash with her parents, Riccardo carries Fiona's unconscious body with him to Belli Castle. There, Fiona is stripped of her clothes and taken to the underground cellar by Debilitas. Fiona eventually comes to and finds the cage unlocked, taking the opportunity as a chance to escape. However, just before she leaves, Fiona briefly encounters a white German Shepherd dog. In the castle's guest room, Daniella, the castle's maid, provides Fiona with proper clothing. Before Fiona can ask Daniella about her situation, Daniella suddenly leaves. Soon after, while exploring one of the castle's corridors, Fiona meets Debilitas, and he becomes convinced that Fiona is a large "doll" for him to play with. After a few hostile encounters with Debilitas, Fiona meets Riccardo, the castle's groundskeeper. Riccardo reveals to her that she is the heir to Belli Castle, as her parents, Ugo and Ayla, had passed away in their car crash. Fiona then passes out and Riccardo carries Fiona to the guest room. Fiona wakes up during a nightmare of her parent's death and hears a dog whimpering outside. Fiona frees the dog outside and when she returns to the guest room, she finds Debilitas is sitting on her bed. Just before Debilitas attacks her, the dog comes Fiona's rescue and bites Debilitas' hand, causing him to flee. Fiona, safe and sound, bonds with the dog and remembers from before that his name is Hewie. Fiona, with Hewie by her side to protect her from Debilitas, searches for a way out of the castle. Fiona is guided by notes left by a mysterious man named Lorenzo Belli. Following Lorenzo's directions, Fiona heads to the castle's chapel where she finds a key that unlocks the path to the Old Mansion. In the chapel, Fiona encounters Debilitas and depending on the player's actions, Fiona and Hewie will either kill him or trap him underneath a chandelier. After the boss battle, Fiona heads to the Old Mansion but before she can use the key, Daniella appears and urges her to attend dinner. At the dinner table, Fiona sits before Daniella who tells her that she cannot taste or experience pain and pleasure; Fiona, being uncomfortable, leaves the room to go rest in the guest room. A few moments later, Daniella reappears in the guest room and places her hand on her abdomen, causing Fiona to awaken. Daniella then repeatedly bashes her head against the guest room's window, causing a piece to come loose. She then begins to pursue Fiona with it throughout the castle. Daniella chases after Fiona out of jealousy that Fiona can bear children, experience pain, pleasure and human emotion because she possesses the "Azoth," which Daniella believes will make herself human and "complete". Eventually, in the Old Mansion, Daniella's end comes when Fiona and Hewie enter a domed area and they face her in a fight. A mirror is revealed beneath her and, at the sight of her reflection, Daniella screams at such a high pitch that the glass above her shatters, bringing a huge shard down upon her, piercing her through her abdominal area. Fiona finds a key that Daniella was holding onto and enters another part of the castle, where she encounters Riccardo. Riccardo pursues Fiona, as he intends to use her Azoth to live for all eternity. A while later, Fiona and Hewie escape to the forest outside the castle, however, Riccardo catches up with them. In a conversation between Fiona and Riccardo, Fiona discovers that her father, Ugo, is a clone of Riccardo and that Riccardo was the strange man that had killed her father. Fiona, unable to comprehend the information, faints and Riccardo carries her for the third time to the Water Tower. Of note, if the player is replaying the game, there will be a cutscene of Riccardo probing Fiona on an operating table. He examines her Azoth and says to himself that it will be ready in a few days. In one of the cells located inside the Water Tower, Fiona is rescued by Hewie and they encounter Riccardo once again, who has used a alchemical substance on Fiona's eyes which perceives him as being invisible. At the top of the Water Tower, Fiona and Hewie manage to push Riccardo off the edge, resulting in his death. Fiona then walks across a bridge connecting the Water Tower to the House of Truth, where she meets Lorenzo Aureolus Belli, an old alchemist in a wheelchair that had been helping her out throughout her journey. Fiona discovers that Lorenzo wants to offer her a chance to be immortal with him so that they can pursue the "Great Truth" together; the Great Truth is a philosophical revelation that Aureolis Belli, one of Fiona's and Lorenzo's ancestors, had dedicated his entire life searching for. However, unlike Lorenzo, Fiona doesn't want to be with him and in a conversation with Lorenzo, Lorenzo transforms himself from an older man to a younger man. Lorenzo pursues Fiona and Fiona eventually finds the Cane of Caduceus, the key to her escape from the castle. With Hewie by her side, Fiona defeats Lorenzo and escapes from Belli Castle. Fate * (Ending A) "Fortes Fortuna Juvat" ("Fortune favors the brave") - Fiona struggles to get the key into the lock. Hewie calms her fears and she manages to unlock the door. However, Hewie begins barking which catches Fiona's attention. From the double doors, Debilitas comes out with hedge clippers. In a tense and awkward moment, Fiona and Debilitas stare at each other. Debilitas then simply bows to Fiona, showing that he means no more harm to her, and possibly thanking her for sparing his life. With that, she and Hewie leave the castle. Debilitas looks at the overgrown trees in the garden and begins clipping them as he hums to himself. To get this ending, the player must defeat Debilitas using the chandelier. This does not kill Debilitas, but rather causes him to retreat and thus no longer pose a threat for Fiona during the remainder of the game. This is considered as the best ending. * (Ending B) "Ignis Aurum Probat" ("Fire tests gold") - similar to Ending A, except that Debilitas does not appear. As Fiona is opening the castle gate, she stares at the castle for a few moments, before turning and following Hewie into the forest. To get this ending, the player must have Fiona kill Debilitas. * (Ending C) "Dona Nobis Pacem" ("Grant us peace") - similar to Ending A, except that Debilitas does not appear. Lorenzo calls out to Fiona not to go and falls down the stairs, loathing the fact that she has left. To get this ending, the game must be completed once. Debilitas must be defeated with the chandelier. Fiona must visit Debilitas in his hut, where he will give her the "Smudged Key" that opens one of the locked bathroom stalls, which reveals a hidden cellar. In that cellar, Fiona finds the key to the castle's main gate. * (Ending D) "Tu Fui, Ego Eris" ("What you are, I was. What I am, you will be") - Fiona wakes up in a glass box where Riccardo taunts her and says she belongs to him. She screams in her frustration. Fiona is likely raped off-screen - even more disturbing because Riccardo could be viewed as Fiona's uncle. Later, in a castle bedroom, Riccardo tenderly strokes Fiona's head and her bulging stomach, as she is now heavily pregnant. As he walks away, she wakes, gives a faint smile, and issues a hysterical laugh. To obtain this ending, Fiona must have a bad relationship with Hewie when she faints in the forest. Hewie does not save Fiona, either due to dying from Riccardo's gun attack or out of apathy due to Fiona mistreating him. This is likely non-canon as Fiona seems to care for Hewie very much. Etymology The name "Fiona" means "fair, pale." This could refer to her fair and pale skin complexion. The meaning of her last name, "Belli," is "a companion," which could refer to her companionship with Hewie. Quotes * "Where am I? It's kind of cold... The air smells... funny." (arriving outside the basement) * "I've decided to put my fears behind me. I'm not going back." * "Um... excuse me, but... where are we? And... how did I get here?" * "Wait a minute... I remember being in the car with..." * "Oh come on, Fiona... It's not like you are going to find the Boogieman under there." (examine guestroom bed after changing clothes) * "Wait a second! What's that?!" (finding hiding place) * "What the! What was that thing?!" (getting hit by the first Luminessant) * "My parents are... dead?! It has to be a lie. Maybe it's all just a dream... or maybe I am just in shock or something. That has to be it. I-It just has to be." * "Go, now. And don't get caught this time... Go..." * "I can't believe there are people out there that would do this to a poor helpless animal." * "Thank you... you saved me. Come here... Come on, boy! What's your name? ...Hewie? So you're Hewie! Well hi, Hewie." * "I-I could have been killed... I guess fate was smiling on me today... for now." * "Those big eyes... He almost looks like a child of sorts. The size of a giant and the mind of a child... You should be pitied, not hated. I guess I shouldn't have reacted as I did..." * "It's that weird maid again... She keeps staring at herself in the mirror like she hates herself or something. I can't see why. Her skin, her eyes, her body... They all look fine to me. Oh well, blame society, I guess..." * "The more I look, the more it seems to resemble a human child... But certainly such nonsense is the stuff of horror novels and such. Things like that don't actually ever happen... do they?"' * "An extractor? I know this'll make me sound stupid, but maybe it's to extract things?" * "God, I miss home..." * "Why are you after me...? What do you want?" * "Not even that stopped her! What is she, the maid from hell?" * "Why is it always like this? Why must I kill just to keep myself alive? I hate this place... I really do." * "No... I don't want to. Please let me be. I want to go home..." * "You've been shot... You'll be alright. This will stop the bleeding..." * "Why are you doing this? What did I do? ...What Azoth? I don't even know what that is!" * "Stop! I am not your child! I know exactly who my parents are!" * "Hewie? ...You saved me again." * "There you are, boy! Hewie..." * "Daddy...? What's going on? You're not my..." * "This time... you really are dead. You bastard." * "Thank you... Hewie." * "Hewie... Wait up, boy!" * "My quest is now complete. I leave the entirety of my legacy in this room. Aureolus Fiona Belli." (upon completing Secret Room) Trivia *Fiona hates bugs and insects. *Fiona is equipped with breast jiggle physics and there is no way to remove them. They bounce almost every time Fiona stops walking or running. *Fiona has various death scenes including being pierced by pins, being devoured by bugs, being killed in an iron maiden, being pierced by a crossbow, and being crushed by a rock grinder. *Her AI in "Dog's Best Friend" has been criticized for her tendency to run the wrong way and fight against stalkers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTBJxgGjsW0 *Unlike the rest of the Clock Tower protagonists, Fiona remains alive in every ending of the game (excluding Alyssa Hamilton, as the game does not contain multiple endings). *Fiona shares two similar extra costumes with Alyssa Hamilton: cowgirl and leather. *As seen in the concept art gallery, it appears that Fiona was originally supposed to have clothing that would deteriorate upon taking damage, but this was ultimately never included in the final game. This may have been because it was too complicated of a process for the PlayStation 2, or because the developers didn't want to risk sexualizing Fiona even more as she is still a teenager. *Although her date of birth is unknown, it can be presumed she was born sometime in the 1980s. Clock Tower 3 was released in 2003 in North America for example and the game is set that year. If the same logic is applied to Haunting Ground, which was released in 2005, then Fiona's year of birth would likely be around 1987. *Fiona makes a cameo in Joe the Condor's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, along with Hewie and Debilitas. *Fiona is a character card in SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS. *Fiona bears an extremely strong resemblance to Jill Valentine from another Capcom horror game Resident Evil 5. They are both slender and possess pale skin, blue eyes, a similar facial structure, a large bust and light blonde hair (albeit Jill's natural hair color is brown) with brown roots tied back in a low ponytail. Their bangs are also notably in the same place; it is most likely that Jill's look was based off of Fiona, or Fiona was based off Jill's in the first game's remake. Fiona can also play the piano just like Jill. Gallery Art Fionaclothes.PNG|Concept artwork of Fiona's clothes. HGart (1).png|Concept art. Sketch_003.jpg|Fiona with damaged clothing. HGart_(2).png|Fiona's outfit. FionaConcept.jpg|Skirt concept. FionaSheet.jpg|Fiona in a sheet. HGart_(3).png|Under the Scalpel. HGart_(5).png|Illegal in Some States. HGart_(6).png|Texas Cowgirl. HGart_(8).png|Unused Japanese costume. Fionamark.PNG|Fiona's birth mark. Fionaexpressions.PNG|Fiona's expressions. HGart_(7).png|Concept casual clothing. HGart_(4).png|Finalized casual clothing. Fiona_and_Hewie_Concept.png|Fiona and Hewie. HGart (40).png|Concept art. HGart (32).png|Concept art. HGart (31).png|Concept art. HGart (30).png|Concept art. HGart (27).png|Concept art. HGart (26).png|Concept art. HGart (25).png|Concept art. FionaPaint.png|Sculpture. FionaPaint2.jpg|Sculpture. Condor.png|Fiona, Hewie and Debilitas' cameo in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Model FiPi.png|Fiona. Fionart1.PNG|Fiona and Hewie. Fi ren.png|Fiona and Hewie. Fionart2.PNG|Fiona. Fion.png|Fiona. Fionawall.png|Wallpaper. HauntingGroundCoverArt.png|Fiona on the cover. HauntingGroundCGArt.png|Artwork in the guidebook. FionaGuidebook.png|Guidebook profile. FionaWall.PNG|Wallpaper. FionaHewieArt.png|Hewie guarding Fiona. Fiona&HewieWall.PNG|Wallpaper. Outfits1.png|Outfits (Fiona A, Fiona B). Outfits2.png|Outfits (Under the Scalpel, Texas Cowgirl). Outfits3.png|Outfits (Illegal in Some States, Fiona the Frog). FionaChoker.png|Chokers (Diamond, Jade, Obsidian, Ruby). Earrings.png|Earrings (Inquisitor, Alchemist, Fairy, Philosopher). FionaGun.gif|Fiona firing a gun (Texas Cowgirl). FionaWhip.gif|Fiona using a whip (Illegal in Some States). FionaIdle.gif|Fiona's idle animation. CapcomRun.gif|Fiona chasing Hewie. Cutscenes Fiona_red.png|Fiona walking through a red corridor. Fiona_scared.png|Fiona on the floor. Fiscream.png|Fiona on the floor. Fiona_backseat.png|Fiona in the car. Fiona_scream.png|Fiona screaming as the car crashes. Fiona_unconscious.png|Fiona unconscious. Womb2.png|Fiona unconscious. Fiona_cage.png|Fiona wakes up in the cage. FionaLocked.gif|Fiona wakes up in the cage. Fishould.png|Fiona peers over her shoulder. FionaTurns.gif|Fiona peers over her shoulder. Fin1.png|Fiona in the guest room. FioDan.gif|Fiona meets Daniella. FionaDaniella.png|Fiona meets Daniella. Demento1.jpg|Fiona and Daniella. Fiona_guestroom.png|Fiona in the guest room. DebiMeet2.png|Fiona meets Debilitas. Machine.png|Fiona in front of a plate key machine. Pregs1.png|Fiona pulls back the curtain. Pregs2.png|Fiona is spooked by the pregnant statue. Fiona statue.png|Riccardo's pregnant statue of Fiona. FIonaKitchen.png|Fiona in the kitchen. Scare.gif|Debilitas surprises Fiona in the kitchen. Fiona_Debi.png|Fiona surprised by Debilitas in the kitchen. FionaFlees.gif|Fiona flees. Fiona_hallway.png|Fiona in a hallway. Hallway.png|Fiona and Debilitas. FreeHewie.gif|Fiona frees Hewie from the wire. FionaGo.gif|Fiona orders Hewie to go. FionaChill.png|Fiona gets a chill. FionaScared.png|Fiona scared by Debilitas. FionaRelief.gif|Fiona relieved. FionaSmile.png|Fiona smiles at Hewie. Lick2.gif|Hewie licks Fiona. Lick.gif|Hewie licks Fiona. FionaTrap.png|Fiona caught in a booby trap. FionaNeedle.gif|Fiona dies. Fin3.png|Fiona hears a phone ringing. Fin4.png|Fiona picks up the phone. Fin5.png|Fiona hears Lorenzo's voice. FioPhone.gif|Fiona hears Lorenzo's voice. Fin6.png|Fiona questions what Azoth is. Mu1.png|Fiona hiding behind a bookshelf. Book1.png|Fiona found by Debilitas behind the bookshelf. Musicroom.png|Debilitas playing with Fiona. Mu2.png|Fiona in the music room. FionaHearsDebi.png|Fiona hears Debilitas. FionaDoll.png|Fiona clutching Debilitas' doll. Fionahewie2.PNG|Fiona and Hewie after defeating Debilitas. Castlekey.png|Fiona gingerly accepts a key from Debilitas. Fin2.png|Fiona watches Daniella cook. FionaChapel.png|Fiona looks at Debilitas in the chapel. DinnerIsServed.gif|"Dinner is served, miss." Fiona_soup.png|Fiona having dinner with Daniella. Soup1.png|Daniella serves Fiona ten bowls of soup. Soup2.png|Fiona leaves. DaniW1.png|Daniella feeling Fiona's face. DaniW2.png|Daniella feeling Fiona's breasts. Ahhhh.png|Fiona sleeping. Wtf.png|Fiona and Daniella. FionaAwkward.png|Fiona. Bath2.png|Fiona in the bathroom. Mandragora2.png|Fiona scared by a mandragora. FionaCorner.png|Daniella corners Fiona. Moonlight.png|Fiona and Hewie. HewieBark.gif|Hewie and Fiona. FionaScared2.png|Fiona scared. FionaScared3.png|Fiona scared. Haunting-ground-20050401081210272-1084404.jpg|Fiona and Daniella. Princess.png|Fiona and Daniella. RiccardoThreaten.gif|Riccardo threatening to shoot Fiona in the head. HewieShot.gif|Fiona finds Hewie bleeding and injured. HewieWakesFiona.gif|Fiona wakes up by Hewie. FioHew1.gif|Fiona thanks Hewie. FionaT.png|Fiona on the Water Tower. Fiona_lorenzo.png|Fiona meets Lorenzo. FioWall.png|Fiona meets Lorenzo. Fiona_behind.png|Fiona notices Lorenzo behind her. Fiona_crush.png|Fiona watches Lorenzo being crushed. Fiona_called.png|Fiona being summoned. FionaHotRoom.png|Fiona. FionaFall.png|Fiona screams as a statue falls on her. Fiona_run.png|Fiona running from Lorenzo. Fiona_terror.png|Fiona in terror. Fiona_scared2.png|Fiona scared. Fiona_relief.png|Fiona relieved. FionaEscaping.gif|Fiona unlocking the door of Belli Castle. CloseUp.gif|Fiona looking at Debilitas before she leaves. Fiona_door.png|Fiona looking at Debilitas before she leaves. OhComeOn.gif|"Oh, come on!" Gameplay BearHug.gif|Fiona gets a bearhug from Debilitas. Bearhug.png|Fiona gets a bearhug from Debilitas. MusicRoom.png|Fiona in the music room. Neck.gif|Daniella slitting Fiona's throat with her glass shard. FionaDani.png|Fiona, Hewie and Daniella. DaniChase1.png|Daniella and Fiona. DaniChase2.png|Daniella kills Fiona. DaniChase3.png|Daniella kills Fiona. DaniKillsFiona.gif|Daniella kills Fiona. Oldmansionhidingspot (2).png|Fiona in the cell room. Oldmansionhidingspot (3).png|Fiona in a hiding spot. Oldmansionhidingspot (7).png|Fiona in a hiding spot. Oldmansionhidingspot (6).png|Fiona in a hiding spot. Oldmansionhidingspot (4).png|Fiona in the cemetery. SecretRoom.png|Fiona and Hewie in the Secret Room. FrogHewie.gif|Fiona the Frog and Hewie. BathHide.gif|Fiona hiding in a bathtub. DoorKick.gif|Fiona teasing Daniella. HoKick.gif|Fiona kicking a homunculus. FionaSink.gif|Fiona using a sink. Wire1.png|"I can't believe there are people out there" Wire2.png|"that would do this to a poor helpless animal." Cage1.png|"The terrible things that people do to animals these days." Cage2.png|"It's just so upsetting." Rug1.png|"Poor little thing." Rug2.png|"Being stepped and walked on all day..." YouBastard.png|"This time... you really are dead. You bastard." Belli, Fiona Belli, Fiona Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters